


Just Like Woodstock

by gothkore



Series: ShanceFluffWeek2k17 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Drug Use, M/M, Reincarnation, Reminiscing, Soulmates, Traveling, Woodstock references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/pseuds/gothkore
Summary: ShanceFluffWeek:Day 7: Past/Future





	Just Like Woodstock

Lance didn’t mind that his reincarnated soulmate was a bit older then him. It was often known that not all soulmates were reincarnated equal, and when the time came that you did find them- younger or older- to go about it at a normal pace.

Shiro was an adult. 35 years old compared to Lance’s exuberant 21, but that didn’t really bother him. Shiro was a smart, and kind, and passionate, and dashingly handsome and even shy. Do you not know how cute it is to see a man 14 years your age blush and stutter because you held their hand? Lance did. He knew how cute it was.

Sometimes he would remember their old lives. How Shiro would whisper sweet nothings in his ear and hold his hand as they played in the waves of the sea. Their past lives were nice. Carefree.

He missed those times.

Not to say he didn’t enjoy his now life too. He and Shiro to it sweetly slow even though their bodies knew each others touch by heart. Even if- they looked at each other like they were the only ones in the room. Though Lance kind of figured that’s how all soulmates felt unless they were platonic.

Sometimes he fel-

 

He’s gently nudged out his thoughts by hands grabbing his. Shiro looks so soft and small despite how big he is and it makes Lance’s heart twist up something fond.

 

“You looked a little spaced out,” he says running his thumbs over the knuckles of Lance’s artist hands. “Remember something?”

 

Lance hums. “Not really I was just thinking- reminiscing of the other us”

 

Shiro’s lips quirked in a smile. “Remember Woodstock?”

 

“Oh my god! Like hell I don’t! Remember when we got so high we stripped make and went streaking!?” Lance said cackling and Shiro grimaced though the smile never left his face.

 

“Fuck, don’t remind me, and if I recall it was your idea”

 

“Oh yeah, but who’s idea was it to take LSD at the Jimi Hendrix concert and get wiggety whacked” Lance teased and Shiro groaned, cheeks flaming red with embarrassment as he covered his face. Lance cooed and glomped his soulmate, nuzzling into his neck.

 

“We were wild back then, what happened? Were all old now” 

 

“We,” Shiro said peeking through his fingers, “Are not old. I’m old. Your young. And pretty. And could do all those things”

 

“Your not old, Shiro” Lance said, expression softening. “And what’s the point of doing all those things if it isn’t with you?”

 

Shiro squirmed and wrapped his arms around Lance’s midsection and huffed. “If I remember correctly, this was exactly how we got together. You wooing me with your words”

 

“And you wooed me with your sappy nature and good looks so huusshhh” he said running his fingers through the silver patch in Shiro’s inky black hair. Shiro laid there comfortably and squeezed Lance tighter. He didn’t want to let Lance go. He never wanted to let Lance go.

 

They lapsed in a soft comfortable silence. Just basking in each others presence before Shiro spoke up. Voice low and husky in Lance’s ear.

 

“We could do it”

 

“Woah there tiger, we haven’t exactly disc-”

 

“What!? No you idiot,” Shiro said fondly exasperated. “We could do it” he repeated again and Lance frowned.

 

“Do what then? Since your not talking about butt stuff”

 

“Travel. See the world and do whatever we wanted. We can be like those little hipster blogs on tumblr you love so much. Happy, free, doing whatever we wanted. I’m successful in this life with enough money to throw around and I don’t really care what we do as long as its with you” he said earnestly and Lance blinked down at his soulmate in awe.

 

“I seriously love you dude”

 

“Did you just-”

 

“But yeah” Lance said excitedly cutting him off. “Let’s do it- let’s travel. We literally have eternity! Like- even if we die or grow old together out souls are always gonna find away to be together again. Just like Woodstock!” He said sitting up and running to their closet.

 

“Wait- what are you doing???”

 

“Packing you nard! You go do stuff like book plane tickets or set up a bucket list”

 

“But what about our house??”

 

“Who cares about the house Shiro, were gonna be us-do us again. Let’s just do whatever the fuck we want together until we either grow old or die. We literally have forever together!!!!

 

And oh. Oh, shit, jeez he’s right. Shiro knows he right. Hell, he even said it himself but just seeing and hearing Lance so excited makes him happy. Like more then Happy. Shiro thinks he might die from how hard his heart his beating for Lance.

 

He’s picking up his phone and going to a travel website before he can even comprehend and he pauses- turns to his soulmate who’s shoving too many facial products in one suitcase alone and smiles.

 

"Where are we going?”

 

“Huh?” Lance says distractedly and Shiro throws a blue kitty house slipper at him. It bounces off his head and Lance turns to give him the stink eye. Shiro smiles wider.

 

“Where do you wanna go?”

 

“Brazil” he says off bat, and then a pause, “Wait, no, Scotland”

 

“Scotland?”

 

“Yeah, Scotland’s beautiful. And then Japan, and then Cuba, but like Brazil too, and..”

 

He’s rambling. Motor mouth flying and mile a minute and Shiro walks over and cuts him off with a too wet kiss that has both of them giggling breathlessly.

 

“All of those. I told you we can go wherever, do whatever, as long as I’m with you I don’t care. You wanna go to all of those places then fine, just pack for the appropriate weather there”

 

“We really- we’re gonna-, Just like Woodstock?” Lance asks with wide shining blue eyes and Shiro nods.

 

“Just like Woodstock”


End file.
